Survival?
by JustHappenedToBeHere
Summary: Delta survives with the help of Lamb and his pair-bond with Eleanor is restored. But what is he going to do with 13 ex-little sisters, a psychopathic therapist, and a daughter who has turned herself into a big sister?
1. Waking up

**Yet ****another**** idea came into my horrid little imagination today while playing bioshock.**

**So please enjoy this story. And comment. Comment. I'm serious comment. if you don't, heheh I have connections. To a wendies.**

"Father get to the elevators!" I heard my daughter yell over the speakers in my helmet. Soon we would be together. I would get to actually see my daughter again. We would not be battling demented monsters with melted faces but seeing each other eye to eye. I would be able to somehow tell her that I love her. Curse my mutilated vocal cords. I silently trudged through the bloody ocean water, past enemies float in the dingy water, but I could care less. I finally made it to the elevator, Eleanor was there. We need to get out of here. The elevator took us up. When it finally stopped, she ran ahead of me, we turned the last curve only to realize in horror.

"The bombs!"

She stopped and looked back while teleporting out of here. I braced myself for the explosion. They went off and even under my thick armor, I felt it. The force was tremendous, and so was the pain. I found myself falling in the water, the submersible launched from the depths. I reached out a hand and kicked my legs hard. My hand found a rail, I latched onto the rail. The force of the craft was almost unbearable red tinged the side of my vision, and with inhuman strength I pulled myself over the rail. I laid flat on the metal grating only to flop over and crawl to the window of the craft. I watched as Sophia Lamb was struggling for air trying to reach the oxygen in the top of the compartment. Eleanor swam around and produced an oxygen mask out of nowhere. She grabbed her mother's arm and spun her around in the water. She put the mask on her face, and she began breathing heavily, gasping in the newly found air. Eleanor turned and faced me, her bright green helmet light trained on me as she placed a hand on the glass. I reached forward placed my gloved hand where hers was. And at that moment I realized I was finally free. My daughter and I where finally free. We both looked up, towards the surface. I closed my eyes and fell backward. I listened to the sound of rushing water going higher and higher till we broke through. I opened my eyes and I saw her radiant face looking into my porthole. I raised my hand to her face and gently cupped it. She put a hand on mine. A small tear fell down her face.I could feel my heart slowing down, I slowly was drifting off.

"father..I-" The rest was cut short as her eyes got wide, and slumped over to the side. A small needle in her back jutted out through her diving suit. I could hear her breathing still so she was just unconscious. I tried to get up but my body was in pain and it hurt to breathe. Every second made it harder and harder to move.

"Forgive me Eleanor, but you must sleep for awhile." I looked up to see the assailant and low and behold Sophia Lamb stood there in sopping wet clothing, her leather satchel hung around her neck and rested on her hip. I officially hated this woman. Throwing splicers at me, not a big deal, making me battle big sisters, Well she's not on my nice list. But suffocating her own daughter just to kill me crosses the line! And now that I've taught my daughter somehow to forgive and forget, and she even saves her sorry ass only so that she can stab her in the back…. Literally! "Delta…Your body is shutting down because of the broken bond. You have destroyed my life's work; you have doomed all of the family, and you have taken my only daughter!" her voice rose but then she fell silent. She crumpled to the floor crying. "and yet" she said in between sobs, "I have to thank you." She stood up and knelled next to my head. I could only move my head a bit without it feeling like it was getting torn off. She was probably going to kill me. She took a syringe out of her leather satchel and removed the one from Eleanor's back. My vision was flickering and growing dim. If she was going to kill me she better hurry up. I only wish I had tilted my head the other way facing Eleanor before I died. I heard some clinking sounds as I saw clear liquid it the syringe that came from her satchel, and red liquid in the one from Eleanor's back. Black. My vision returned, the one that was in Eleanor's back was cast aside. The one in Lamb's hands had a pure black foggy liquid. Black. I felt a sharp pain in my chest where my IV port is, I was too weak to open my eyes. I heard in the distance a little girl's voice. "What are you doing to Mr.b? What…." It trailed off in an endless mumble. And it was finally quiet. I felt like I was floating in a black void. Pain suddenly exploded in my chest. Red filled the endless black void. Images of life, death, and everything in-between, some images I had never seen before, some were all too familiar. I felt pain like no pain I have never experienced. The images stopped flashing and paused on one. It was of a man. He had a lot of muscles and was burly, he had a twinkle in his Green eyes. His red fizzy hair was in a combed tuft on his head. A red mustache grew under his slightly pink nose. He wore a diving suit and held a helmet in his hand. He was smiling. The image cracked, and the man with the red hair and mustache fell away to reveal. An Alpha series soaked in blood a triangle was painted on its gloved hand. The porthole was red as it stared at me. It revved up its drill and prepared to charge when a voice echoed out from the void.

"Father! Please wake up father!" The black void fell away. I felt ground underneath me. My eyes where closed still. "",a groan escaped my helmet as I slowly sat up. My chest was burning. I put a hand to my head and felt the hard metal of my helmet. I opened my eyes just to get glompped by what seemed like 1,000 little girls. "Mr.b!" "Are you okay ?" "DADDY!" "You woke up!" they all screamed at once, I fell back down with a thud. Another grunt escaped my helmet. They all hugged me at once, around my arms and legs and head. I bent down and picked off the little ones on my legs and sat cross legged only to have them all crawl onto my lap, Or lay on my shoulders. They were all talking and one was crying, this is overwhelming! And stop- wait aren't I supposed to be dead? I looked around the place I was in. It was inside Sinclair's life raft. Eleanor was sleeping on a mattress next to me. A single tear slid down her face. I leaned over the talking girls and wiped the tear away.

"So your awake, Delta" I looked to the left and saw Lamb smoking and sitting in a chair. Of all things smoking really? I never did smoke those things, well I mean how could I? "Daddy! That lady stabbed you with a needle, but she said it would help Sissy," a brunette girl with green eyes pointed to Eleanor, "you fell asleep like all the other daddies but you woke up! I love you daddy!" she bear-hugged my helmet to where I couldn't see I waved my arms in the air earning giggles from the ex-little sisters. I gently pulled her off my face and sat her down next to my bronze-plated knee. She let out a loud yawn and rested her arms and head on my knee. "I'm ready for dream-time ." She said while closing her eyes. It wasn't long until the rest calmed down and fell asleep leaning against random body parts. One was still clutching my arm ,one was on my helmet, a ton where in my lap, 2 were sleeping with Eleanor. I recognized all the ones that I saved during my travels where either curled up with me or sleeping elsewhere.

"They like and trust you so very much. They should be tired they stayed up for 2 days waiting for you to wake up. " I realized lamb was still here, and watching the entire thing.

"The reason to thank you is… well you taught my daughter something I could never teach. You taught her love and mercy. She should have let me drown, or kill me but, she saved me. And you taught her that, even in worst of people, there is a glimmer of kindness. Do you remember Mark Meltzer?" she snubbed her cigarette, I nodded, the man who came to rapture to find his little girl. I realized the one that had tackled my face was the one that he was guarding. I patted her head.

"Well I had left over bonding material, and I guessed that it would rebuild the bond. I also put the material in you so if you die from it won't affect Eleanor." A smirk grew on her face, then it faded and she gave a sigh, and looked out a window at the setting sun. Or what I assume was the sun. It was a big ball light sinking into the sea. Strange. She got up and moved to an office or a piloting room. The door shut automatically. So I sat there underneath 10 sleeping little girls, in an enclosed space. Eleanor was still sleeping. The girls were still sleeping. Yet I could not find myself tired. I of all people know that these little girls are heavy sleepers. I have slept before. I remember I fell asleep next to Eleanor's vent after a long day of harvesting. At some point while I was sleeping, she crawled out of her vent and climbed into my lap. I woke up later only to scare the living mess out of myself thinking that there was a cat in my hands. I'm not afraid of cats, but just finding one in your lap when you wake up is terrifying. The Grey light house faded away in the distance as I stared out the window behind me. I noticed a pen and paper on the desk that lamb was at. I slowly removed the sisters from my body, and stood up as quietly as I could. It wasn't so quiet, again thankful for heavy sleepers. I walked over to the desk as quietly as I could, which probably looked weird. I finally reached the desk when a very stiff voice came from behind me.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sophia Lamb stood in the doorway of the cockpit. Her arms where crossed and one eyebrow was raised meticulously. I pointed to the pen and paper, then to my helmet. "Can you even read no less write? I would think you would snap the pen in half before you wrote anything down." She said with a slight chuckle. I picked up the pen and paper, and with great precision I tried to write. The end product was a bent pen and a scraggly 'Yes' I held it up still holding the bent pen in my right hand.

I tried to write again, the product this time a messy 'where are' before the pen snapped in half. A grunt of irritation escaped my helmet. I held up the writing pad and took some of my drill fuel and wrote '**we going?'** I flipped it around after reading it through. She took a second to look at it then said in a calm voice,

"We are going to America, There is someone who will help us there."

Oh joy.


	2. Road trip

**Hey! It's the second chapter of me putting of ocean of wonders!**

**Enjoy!**

I sat down on the floor next to Eleanor's mattress. She of course was still asleep. Lamb told me that since the bond was injected directly into me I would lapse into a coma if her heart stopped beating, if she calls for me I can hear it from miles away, and she can communicate telepathically to me. I am the bond's fist link and she is the last. So the closer I stand to her the faster it can regenerate. I also need to tell her that I love her. Back in Persephone, she said some unnerving things, like 'you may not have wanted a daughter' or 'this love is just a chemical'. I just wish I could tell her I would care for her even if I wasn't bonded to her. She is my sweet daughter. I apparently have new daughters also. When they wake up I'm naming them. Only one of them has a name already, and that's Cindy. She has long blond hair that apparently was so dirty I thought it was brunette. I got up and walked out of the inside cabin and leaned against the metal railing. I saw where the sea and the sky clashed. The puffy things in the sky were gray. They covered the entire sky like a gray sheet over your eyes. I wonder how life is going to be on land. How different will it be?

"Daddy?" I heard a small voice in the door way of the cabin. "Daddy are you lonely?" I shook my head 'no'. A little girl with warm gray eyes walked up to me. I knelt and picked her up to place her in my arms. She touched my helmet and said

"Daddy, I love you." She hugged the wide neck of my helmet. Her blue and white dress fluttered in the wind as she smiled. I walked back inside and leaned against the glass. I slowly slid down as not to wake up anymore little ones.

"Daddy? Wait here for a second." She untangled her arms from my helmet and ran across the room to a couple storage crates. She opened one of them and started rummaging around looking for something. She then pulled out a box of pastel crayons. She ran back over to me and sat down next to my leg.

"Hold still, Mr.B I'm going to draw you!" She grabbed a brown crayon and started drawing. The room was filled with the sounds of Scribblings and scratches.

"Don't look I'm not done yet!" She said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a girl with curly brown hair stretch her arms up yawning at the same time. She walked over to the one with gray eyes and whispered something in her ear. The one with gray eyes nodded. She took a yellow and green crayon and began doodling flowers on the floor next to the gray eyed one. They happily scribbled in silence as more and more girls woke up and asked me or the girl with the gray eyes to draw. The room was filled with laughter and little girls voices. A lone red crayon rolled in my direction in the ruckus. I picked it up. Still holding it I made a loud groan to get their attention. I picked up the notepad and scribbled as lightly as I could the word 'name?'

"Mr.B? I, um don't know my name…." The one with gray eyes said. I thought for a second. The girls all whispered asking if they knew their names or not. I scribbled down 'Athena' and gave it to her. I saw it one of the signs around rapture. I thought it was a pretty name. She took it and her eyes got wide. "Ath-Athe-na, Athena!" She exclaimed. "Oh daddy it's so pretty! I love it!" She ran over and kissed my visor. She then sat down next to me. The girl with the curly hair and Blue eyes stepped forward. Hmmm oh I got it. I wrote down 'Abbey' on the slip of paper. I gave it to her and she smiled, she did a little curtsy and said "Thank you sir bubbles!".

She ran over and sat with Athena. The next girl came forward. This one had dirty hair that appeared to be brown but was actually blonde. I wrote down 'Cindy' and gave it to her. She gave me a hug and whispered "thank you". This happened with the rest of the girls. I ended up with Athena,Abbey,Cindy,Laura,Edith,Ellen,Arin,Eve,Lillian,Hannah,Helen,Idony, And last but not least Isabel. 13 ex-little sisters I can work with that. The little girls were excited and happy. The talked with each other and told each other their new names. Nobody noticed Eleanor sit up. "ugg my head is throbbing…" She said as Athena, the only one realizing that she woke up yelled out to the crowd.

"Hey everyone Big Sister woke up! She's all better like daddy!" The crowd of little girls cheered and ran to Eleanor. In a similar fashion she was also glompped in the first wakening moments of freedom by a hoard of little girls.

"What the bloody-"The English girl must have remembered something. "Where's father is he okay?" she asked the happy clump of girls. Idony spoke up her cobalt eyes filled with joy "daddy is all fine now! See!" She pointed a pale finger at me. She gently shoved the writhing pile of girls to one side and stood. "father…" a tear snaked down her face. I wiped the tear away. I pulled the crying girl into a hug and gently patted her back. She buried her head into my chest. After a long time she pulled away and rubbed her eyes.

"Father, what happened?" she asked. The cockpit door slid open revealing an expressionless Sophia Lamb.

"I rebuilt the bond" she leaned against the door frame. "Now it will be like before except this time if it's broken I can't fix it. But Eleanor that's not what I wanted to talk to you about," she said unfolding her arms. "I only ask that you forgive me." She said looking down. No tears flowed from her face. This woman probably has the best poker face in mankind. I didn't realize the gathering of little girls had stopped talking and was silent.

"Mother…" Eleanor said as she turned to face Lamb. She looked up."The Rapture dream is over." She said confidently. She walked over to my side. "Father taught me that evil is just a word, and under the skin it's simple pain. For him mercy was victory he sacrificed he endured, and when given the chance he forgave always. You believed that this world was irredeemable, but you are wrong. We are utopia. He and I. And in forgiving you we leave the door open for you. The Rapture dream is over, and in waking I am reborn. This world is not ready for him and me yet here we are. It would be so easy to misjudge them. If utopia is not a place but a people then we must chose carefully for the world is about to change and in our story 'Rapture' was just the beginning. So he is my father, and I need him as I need you." She finished strongly. Wow. I never thought of it that way. I looked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at me. She gave a small smile. I gave a nod. Lamb looked like she always did. She stood there with a poker face, a permanent frown on her face. A flash of a smile danced on her face for a split second. The she returned to her frowning poker face.

"We are almost to America I have written directions to his house." She walked back into the room and sat in the chair by the desk. "He knows about Rapture, Delta I'm sure you know about him. Father Wales thinks he is God." Oh no she can't be talking about- "The son of Andrew Ryan, Jack Ryan". I remembered the countless diaries talking about him, I remember the splicers saying that he rescued a bunch of little sisters and went topside. He was an embryo sold from a hooker that Andrew Ryan was visiting. Fontanne's scientists made him an assassin to murder Andrew Ryan. But he was a slave to a phrase titled WYK. It was only mentioned like that I never actually knew the phrase. Hey wait did she just dodge an emotional bullet? I could tell that both Eleanor and I were confused. She gave a sigh and took out a cigarette.

"Would you mind?" She said. "I lost my lighter." What? Oh yeah light at your fingertips. I walked over and summoned incinerate. The flames licked at my leather gloves. I pulled the flames into the center ring and watched as it made a wide short blue flame. She held out her cigarette and lit it with the tiny fire. She took it away and put it to her lips. I stepped back to Eleanor's side. I turned to look at Eleanor. She had a confused look on her face. I just shrugged not knowing what to do. "He will probably help you. While I in the mean time must leave." She said taking a drag of her cigarette.

"Why?" Eleanor spoke up "We don't know the surface! And I'm pretty sure there are no giant men in diving suits up there!" she turned towards me. "No offense, but you are rather tall." I shrugged again.

Lamb took another drag and stood up. "Look out the window." She said. Eleanor walked over and gasped.

"It looks like…" I walked over. A city loomed above us. Its lights as many as the stars. A tall statue of a woman with a large dress stood on a pedestal. She held up a torch burning a golden flame. The buildings were tall and build boards dotted the scenery. Tall buildings dominated the sky. Neon lights shown brightly in the night. I could see things moving below lit up by the lights of the city. They were big metal things with glass and 4 black wheels decorated the sides. They all came in different sizes and shapes. I could see people, and not ones with melted faces, walking, talking, and laughing. It looked like Rapture, but not underwater. Is this place the same? I turned to look at Eleanor. She looked at me.

"This place is not like Rapture. People don't fight; they are in a so-called peaceful state." She turned to Eleanor. "Do you still have your dress? If so put it on and hide your big sister suit." Eleanor had big eyes. She just nodded and went to another part of the craft. "and you" she said looking at me. "When we get to the docks help the sisters in the car. And then wait for further instructions."

Wow this lady is bossy. No wonder Eleanor hated her mom. I felt a hand creep into my mine. I looked down. Edith clutched my hand.

"Daddy, where are we?" She said as she rubbed her eyes. I looked over to the rest of the sisters. They seemed to all have fallen asleep. I bent down and picked up Edith. She crawled onto my back. I remembered when I found her with a rumbler at siren alley. When her Big Daddy died she was so pitiful. Crying for her daddy to wake up. It was so depressing I hurried over and as soon as she saw me she perked up.

"daddy can we go outside I'm hot" she said. I nodded and walked out the door to the deck of the submersible. Outside it was cold and wet like most of Rapture. We passed by the towering lady long ago. We were now staring docks of some sort. I realized that this craft had no lights on it and the light from my porthole illuminated everything an amber color. "Daddy? Are we back home? The air feels good! It feels like I'm in arcadia!" she replied happily. The safety raft pulled into a housed dock. The place was falling apart. Old boxes decaying, papers scattered everywhere, one of those metal things was under a pile of boxes. Rust and chipped paint decorated the skin of the beast. The raft lurched forward and stopped for the first time in days. I walked back inside the sisters were still sleeping. I set Edith on the ground. She called out "Hey! Everyone wake up!"

Only a couple stirred but none of them woke. "Daddy? Could you help me with this?" I gave a nod and went over to a metal panel I banged it twice loudly and gave a loud groan.

That certainly did the trick. They Immediately woke up.

"? Is Dream time over already?" Arin said as she yawned.

"Come on everybody wake up we're someplace new!" Edith shouted. She motioned for me to pick her up. I did so and she scrambled onto my back. "Come on everybody follow Mr.B!" With that I went through the Secures door while a hoard of sleepy girls followed. It found some rope and tied the raft to a metal thing tightly before getting of the craft. I helped each girl across. I counted each sister and said their name in my head. All 13 were accounted for. Soon after Eleanor came out in the long white dress I saw her in before. I also helped her down.

"Thank you" she said as she sat with some of the sisters on a box. Lamb finally emerged from the ship, I also helped her down.

"Delta, move the boxes off the truck." She said stiffly. What no please? I did it anyway. So this thing is called a truck? Weird. Lamb opened a door by pulling on a rusted metal handle of some sort. She motioned into the truck with her hands. I walked over and grunted. The little sister came over. They were also curious about this contraption. There appeared to be seats made of some sort of leather inside. I lifted them up into the cavern thing. They looked puzzled.

"Sit down on the seats." Lamb said. "This is a truck it is made to travel long distances. It goes very fast so you have to stay still." All the little girls piled into the back of the truck. Then I realized, where am I going to fit? Lamb opened the hood of the truck and looked inside. Her eyes darted from side to side. She slammed the hood shut and walked towards me. "Delta get on the bed of the truck, I'll have to throw a sheet over you as to not raise suspicion. This ride won't take long as long as traffic's not bad." I walked around back and climbed onto the bed of the truck. Honestly such weird names. I laid on my back. I had forgotten about my weapons till now they hung around my waist and my drill can attach to my tank. It made a clinking sound as metal hit metal. The sheet was thrown over my body. Lamb tied it down so it wouldn't blow off I guess. I heard the truck door slam. All of the sudden a rumbling came from no were it sounded like a dying animal. The truck lurched forward and I felt like I was shoved back. I held on to a Handle-like ting hoping I wouldn't break it. The Truck rumbled along I was swung side to side. I heard the air blowing around like a million fans where all spinning at once. I heard animalistic honks, and people yelling things I'd heard in Rapture. This was going to be a long ride.


	3. Hi! I'm a Big Daddy!

**Mkay so hi yet another chapter up**

**Enjoy!**

The truck swerved and bumped and rumbled along. Through all of the moments in my life I have never been more terrified. Once I thought it was safe to relax a bit, the truck swerved and I almost fell out. Sometimes the truck stopped and it thought it was safe but NO. It just lurched along bringing me closer to a horrifying death. I have made up my mind. I HATE trucks. Just then the truck swerved right, and my boot popped out of the sheet. The truck then slowed down and the ride got a little smoother. Finally the metal beast came to a sputtering stop. I heard the car doors open. I could hear the little girl's voices as well as Eleanor asking 'where are we?' or 'is daddy okay?' The sheet was untied and it was pulled off. I sat up immediately and let out an agitated grunt. Lamb just stood at the end of the truck.

"We all heard you." She turned away. "Now I must leave. You will take care of Eleanor. Goodbye Subject Delta." She stood to the side as I got of the 'truck bed' or as I call it 'hell on wheels'. As soon as I got down she was gone. Did she teleport? No I remember she didn't use any ADAM. I walked to the side only to hear the animalistic rumbling again the truck started to move and wheels turned. The truck moved backwards then turned left and sped off. Good riddance you terrifying truck bed monster. I turned to the girls who were also dumbfounded as I am. Eve, With her clay brown hair and dirty red dress ran foreword and latched onto my leg.

"Oh daddy! I heard you tumbling around in the back part of the thing! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" she exclaimed. I picked her up and sat her on my shoulder. I gave a curt nod and turned to see a large building. Not a sea-scraper, but a much small more homely looking place.

"Daddy it's a house! But whose is it?" I gave a little shrug. There was only one light on in the entire house from what I could see through the windows. Eleanor came over and she held my hand.

"Daddy pick me up too!" Lillian shouted, she had olive skin, chocolate brown eyes, and long dark brown hair tied with an ivory ribbon in a low pony tail. I picked her up as instructed and she climbed on my back.

"Father, this man is supposed to be from Rapture but how do we know for sure? And how will he react to you?" I again gave a shrug. The house was on top of a hill and Lamb had stranded us at the bottom. There was a paved road that led up to the house. We all started trekking up the hill. I ended up with Eve, Lillian, Hannah and Cindy on my back. The rest trudged on through the dark to the top of the hill. Finally, I got to the top. Eleanor stood a couple feet away. We continued walking to the door.

"Wait, father what if mother got the wrong address?" she asked standing in front of me. I realized that I still had the crayon and notepad with me. I wrote 'if he sees me and is scared then he is not from Rapture' I showed it to her. She read it and then looked at me in a sort of mad way.

"Father any normal person would be scared to see you in the middle of the night." She said.

I wrote 'Exactly'.

Eleanor sighed. "Go ahead then father, knock on the door." I nodded and walked up a couple stairs. My footsteps weren't too quiet. Well you know I am a big daddy. I stepped up to the door with a warped stained glass window lined with metal in it and banged twice. It felt like I was banging on a little sister vent. On accident I let out a loud groan like all the times I had with Eleanor to get her to wake up. Oops, sorry force of habit.

**Switching P.O.V **

I sat down in my velvet faded red armchair. I took a sip of the stale brandy from the glass in my hands. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. The girls were asleep, the dog was asleep, Hell even the fish looked like they were sleeping! Of course they would be it 3 in the morning. But, recently I've been having night-mares. The kind that you would wake up in cold sweat screaming at the top of your lungs. They've always been about 'that place', the place I was born in, were I killed my own father. The dream is always the same. I'm back and I'm running from _something_ I didn't turn back but I just kept running. I would soon trip over some rubble or an obscure corpse and fall flat on my face. I would turn around to face a strange, tall big daddy. It had a drill but it was not a bouncer. It had an oval visor that at the moment shone a hellish red. It had a heavy canvas diving suit and a harness. A metal thing hung from ropes attached to its bloody helmet. One of its gloved hands was on fire. The thing would start charging at me and right when its drill would tear my face to ribbons I woke up screaming. I could still hear the things heavy metal footsteps as if they were right outside my door.

Waaait. I snapped my eyes open. Two loud and distinctive bangs echoed throughout the house. Followed by a deep menacing, animalistic groan that could only be made by … Oh no.

I stood up my brandy fell to the ground and the glass broke. I could see an ominous yellow glow that shone through the bulletproof glass lined with lead. I ran up stairs. I could already hear the girls who had obviously heard it and were already up. Ivy ran foreword in her light green night gown, red frizzy hair flying everywhere.

"Jack! What's happening! Did you try to trick us again?" I shook my head. I too got my vocal chords mutated, but I got mine fixed to the point where I can speak, but it sounds very deep and dark. I can if I want to moan like a big daddy. I do that to make sure the girls are still alert in case of an emergency.

"Cellar!" I said. The girls were used to it though and it has gotten better. It actually sounds somewhat human now. Maria stormed out of her room.

"Jaack! I was sleeping!" She said. Her long black hair went to her waist. She was the drama queen of the family, but she was very beautiful.

"Maria it wasn't him! Someone here!" Ivy said. "Come on we have to hide!"

Three more loud echoing bangs rang out through the house.

"Go! Get all the girls in the cellar! Hurry!" I shouted. The rest of the girls came out of their rooms. I have five girls and I will protect them with my life. They gave me a chance so gave them one as well. I ran to my 'museum' or what the girls call it. No one outside of my family is aloud in there. There is a genetic key on the side of the door, and only people who have been exposed to ADAM can enter. I touched the key and a light on top of the door flashed green. The door slid open and a stairway was revealed. I made my way down the stairs and entered the basement of the house. I could hear the girls running down the steps in their bare feet. They ducked behind the stair case and opened a hidden door they each stepped into it one by one until all five girls were safe and the door swung shut. I ran to a door at the other side of the basement revealing the 'museum' It was a large room crowded with all the things from 'that place' including, the tattered dresses the girls wore when they were rescued, plasmid viles of many sorts, weapons, EVE hypos, video diaries, first aids, and much much more. In the middle of it all hung the rosie suit I wore when I battled Fontanne. I grabbed my shotgun, or some metal monstrosity that looks like a shotgun, all the upgrades have made it bigger and more powerful. I grabbed the large leather satchel and filled it up with solid slug. I grabbed Incinerate! and Electro-Bolt from the shelves and tossed it in. I grabbed some EVE hypos from the trunk full of them. I turned to leave when I spotted my rusted pipe wrench hanging on a nail on the wall. I pulled it off. The caked on blood and the rust reminded me of past battles. I swung it at a practice dummy I had bought from a car testing place. It still seemed so familiar after all these years. I left and ran up the stairs. I found myself in the hallway that leads to the living room. Two more furious bangs came from the poor wooden door. Then it banged on the door one more time and the door broke to pieces. The bullet-proof glass shattered and splinters flew everywhere.

" Father! You broke the door! I told you to stop when we saw the crack! Now look what happened!"a British voice called from the dust. Another animalistic moan came from the settling cloud as I heard the whispers of little girls. A couple grunts later I stepped out and pointed my gun at the cloud. I saw the outline of a massive creature with an oval yellow light shining through it looked around until the yellow settled on me. A short grunt came from it as the dust finally settled revealing the same big daddy I had seen in my dream with about a dozen little girls in tattered dresses hugging onto him for dear life. I saw another girl around the age of my daughters come out from behind him carrying about two little girls. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw me then an uneasy smile spread on her face.

"Hello. By any chance would you be Jack Ryan?" She asked. One of the girls jumped down from the tall metal monster and ran over to me. "Ah Isabel! Come back here!"

"But big sister! He smells like daddy! And if someone smells like daddy then they're friends of daddy!" She called back to the teenager. I lowered my gun. What the hell is going on here?

**Switching back to delta P.O.V**

I knocked on the door again and again. I could see them moving around inside! Why do they ignore me! I started to get annoyed and I started knocking harder. I hadn't realized Eleanor was telling me to stop and before long the door split right in two and dust went flying everywhere. I picked up all the little girls so they wouldn't get splinters on their bare feet.

" Father! You broke the door! I told you to stop when we saw the crack! Now look what happened!" Eleanor cried. I moaned and looked around in the settling dust cloud. I could barely make out the shape of a person a couple meters away. When the dust cleared, there was a man with short sandy ,curly, hair, standing with a shotgun, obviously upgraded in Rapture, pointed at me. He was wearing a red robe. And brown slippers covered his feet. I made a grunt. He doesn't look like a god. Eleanor stepped out from behind me carrying Idony and Laura.

"Hello. By any chance would you be Jack Ryan?" Eleanor asked the sandy haired man. One of the girls jumped down from my back she sniffed the air and ran to him. "Ah Isabel! Come back here!" She called

"But big sister! He smells like daddy! And if someone smells like daddy then there friends of daddy!" She called back to her. He lowered his gun. He had a very confused look on his face. Isabel, with her wavy brown hair and blue green eyes, ran foreword and curtsied.

"Hello! What's your name Mr. Ordinary!" she asked. The sandy-haired man sighed and got down on one knee. "My name is Jack, what's yours?" he said. His voice was very deep and almost big daddyish. Isabel's eyes got wide and a smile spread across her face. "Daddy! Did you hear that? He has a voice like yours!" she said as she turned to me. She sniffed the air. "And he has more big sisters! Comon guys let go say hi!" she said as she motioned to the other girls. The Man had a confused look on his face again. "Wait wha-" Before he could react Idony, Athena, Abbey, and Isabel all ran past him down the hall way. The man stood up and turned to run after then but I made a loud moan. My porthole turned a warning orange. All the girls jumped off of me.

One of them said, " please don't make daddy angry." They all spread out in the room careful to avoid any broken wood or glass. Eleanor walked over to the Jack person and said, "We have just escaped Rapture my father and I. We saved all these little ones from sisterhood. So please my father will fix your door while I fill you in on what's happened." She said. The man just sighed and went into the kitchen. He came back out with a broom and walked over to me.

"Start cleaning tin man you ruined my door." He said in a tired voice. "You," he pointed to Eleanor. "Hold on to your story for awhile. I have to make a call to someone you probably know. She called me about going down there and I let her borrow some supplies. She should be coming back soon." He said as he walked over to a telephone on a table.

Does he really expect me to clean?


	4. Story time

**Mkay soooo heres the deal.**

**Its officially summer for me, I don't know about you but I intend to be writing longer chapters.**

**Mabye just tell me if you like the idea.**

"Oh my god, oh my god, Is Jack gonna be okay? I heard loud thumps! Is he-"

"Maria shut the fuck up."

"Well sorry I worry for my dad!"

"Alex, Maria be quiet! I hear footsteps!" I whispered. Maria and Alex immediately seceded talking as we heard little pitter-pattering of feet run down the stairs. We heard voices but I couldn't make them out. When we finally could hear what they were saying all the air was sucked out of the cellar room.

"Isabel! How do we know that the'ye not like other big sisters? What if, what if they're angels in disguise?" A little girl's voice rang out from the room above."Don't worry! These big sisters seem friendlier! And they won't pick on Mr.B!" another ones voice was heard.

"They're in there! Who would put big sisters in a cave? That's just silly!" The cellar door started to giggle. "Eh? Why won't it open? BIG SISTER! HELP US OPEN THE DOOR!" the same voice called.

"they can't be…" memories long buried surface to the top of my mind. Me and my sisters laughing, playing, next to rotting old corpses. A knight in shining armor stood guard as we played. My sisters had to go with their own knights. The streets where paved with gold. White drapes and flowering ivy, broken glass and piles of rubble. An angel in a fine dress lay sleeping on the ground, its white wings etched into the carpeted floor. I took my toy and drove the tip into the sleeping angel's neck. The pretty floors and rose petals faded to reveal a fly-bitten, cloudy eyed, melted monster. The fine dress was taken by a black, ripped ,dirty dress stained with blood. Blood. The red stuff filled my toy, which was now a giant needle. When the needle was full, I stood up and drank the red fluid. I coughed and some spilled out of my mouth. It tasted so sweet. The red stuff. I looked in a window and saw my dirty red hair tied in a ponytail with an old ribbon. I wore a tattered orange dress and my eyes shone an amber glow. Blood decorated the corners of my mouth and dribbled down onto the dirty apron. The dark place where I saw that thing disappeared. The window was gone, and in its place a book shelf filled with many wonderful books. I saw Mr.B he was still my knight in golden armor. All of the sudden Mr.B burst into flames.

"MR.B!" I called but it was no use. My knight faced off against an angel. Mr.B would surely win! The angel fired from a gun. And Mr.B fell down. The light turned dim and Mr.B went limp. I stood and cried over the sleeping body of my knight.

"Wake up! Mr.B!" a hand grabbed my waist the angels got me! The angel gave a smirk and I tried to slap his hand away but he firmly placed it on my head and the white lights consumed me.

It wasn't a smirk it was a smile.

I stood up in the cellar room.

"I'm opening the door." I said. The other four girls gave cries of protest. I unlatched the door and it was pulled open. The door opened to reveal a little girl in a tattered blur dress and green blue eyes. She was kneeling at the entrance to the cellar. She had a surprised look on her face, which turned into a wide smile.

"My name is Isabel! What's yours big sister?" She asked. "My name is-"

"RARG let me out!" Maria cried as she shoved me out of the way. She climbed out and accidentally knocked over the little girl. She clamored around on the ground for a second until she stood up and ran up the stairs. The little girl sat on her knees.

"I'm sorry big sister! Just don't hurt daddy!" She squeezed her eyes shut. I got out of the cellar and picked up the little girl.

"Hey it's alright that was Maria, she didn't mean to knock you over."I said in a soothing tone. She looked up with big eyes.

"You're nice!" a grin once again spread across her face. Alex, Bailey, and Marsha all got out of the cellar.

"So what just happened?" Marsha asked her curly brown hair was a mess.

"Well, I don't really know…"I said.

"Athena, Abbey, Idony its okay! You can come out! They're nice big sisters!"She called over my shoulder at a pile of boxes most likely filled with papers or old newspapers. Three little heads popped out from behind one labeled 'fragile'. Isabel wiggled out of my grasp and scurried over to them. She whispered something to them and pointed to us. I turned to my sisters and they looked back. They each slowly got out from their hiding place and stood in a line. One by one they introduced themselves. Isabel has wavy dark brown hair and sea green eyes, Athena has straight blonde hair and warm gray eyes, Abbey has curly light brown hair and light blue eyes, and last but not least was Idony, and she had long ebony hair and cobalt eyes. They were all wearing tattered old dresses, dirt and blood was splattered all over them. They needed a bath. I knelt down to their eye level.

"Where are you from little ones?" I asked. I hopped they were not from 'that place'.

Idony spoke up, "That's a silly question big sister! We're from the castle in the sea! Do you remember daddy? Oh lets go met him! Come on come on!" she said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs.

"Wait what do you mean by daddy?" I asked. That was the only thing that crossed my mind. Was this little girl really from Rapture? If so I hope they don't mean… Oh no. The door at the top of the stairs was open. The lock on it only let people exposed to ADAM enter. This is not good. She let go of my hand and ran up the hall way faster than me.

"Come on big sister!" she said as she rounded the corner into the living room. I saw bits and pieces of wood lying on the ground and glass littered the floor. I heard the sound of more little girls whispering and talking. I saw a girl my age carrying two girls. Then I heard footsteps. Loud, terrible, heavy footsteps. I rounded the corner to see a very old big daddy with his arm out stretched over the pile of debris that used to by our door. The mess suddenly floated earning gasps of amazement from the crowd of little girls in our living room. The big daddy flicked his wrist and it all shot out the doorway.

"Hey that's no way to clean it up!" I heard Jack's deep voice call from the other side of the room, I saw Maria unconscious laying on a sofa by the window. A gasp escaped my mouth as I leaned against the wall. Alex, Marsha, and Bailey came barreling down the hallway along with the three little sisters.

We all collided into each other and fell into a heap on the floor. There was a loud thud. And it was silent.

"Get off me!" Alex yelled as she shoved her way out of the pile. She hadn't yet seen the big metal monster standing about 3 yards away. She stood up and was faced towards us.

"Come on get up" She said helping Marsha and I up. The little sisters had somehow avoided getting tackled and walked towards the crowd of little sisters. Marsha took one look and her eyes got wide. She nudged Alex and pointed towards the bronze plated thing standing in our living room.

"Eh wha- HOLY" she said as she turned around and saw the behemoth. "HOW, WHAT, WHO WHAT IS GOING ON?" She said flailing her arms around.

**Switch-a-do**

There, how's that for clean?

"Hey that's no way to clean it up!" Jack shouted while holding the phone to his shoulder. He put it back to his ear and continued mumbling in the phone. I shrugged. Then a loud thump interrupted my thoughts. I looked at a clump of teenage girls laying on the ground. What the-

"Get off me!" the one with platinum blonde hair shouted. Everyone was looking at them. Yet she seemed to no notice her um current 'position'. She still did not notice the hoard of little girls or me yet. "Come on get up" she helped one with very curly hair up then one with frizzy red hair. The curly brown haired girl looked at me and her eyes got wide. She nudged the platinum blonde haired one and pointed to me. I shrugged. The Platinum blonde girl turned towards me. Please don't faint like the black-haired girl! Shock laced through her face.

"Eh wha-HOLY" she said, she jumped back and yelled "HOW, WHAT, WHO WHAT IS GOING ON?" she yelled waving her arms about. Umm how am I going to explain this, oh wait I don't have to! T hanks Eleanor for your kind sacrifice! I gave a thumbs up to Eleanor. She sighed.

"Wait until jack gets off the phone and we will talk." She said. They all just looked baffled.

"And that's a wrap Tenenbaum is coming over tomorrow to sort things out she will also take most of the girls to their respected homes, can't always have what ,20 ex-little sisters running around? For the mean time I'll introduce mine you introduce yours." He walked over to the confused looking group of teenage girls "this is Alex, Bailey, Marsha, and Ivy. The one that fainted is Maria. They are also ex-gatherers. My name is Jack Ryan, son of Andrew Ryan and Jasmine Jolene. And you are?" he asked. Jasmine Jolene? I remember seeing pictures of her in siren alley! Eleanor stood up,

"My name is Eleanor Lamb, this is my father, and my biological father…well I never knew him. My mother is Sophia Lamb leader of the family, also a gifted physiatrist. I grew up in Rapture isolated from the other children or as my mother referred to them 'trained on a diet of dog eat dog'. I was rebellious and hacked mother's security programs and stole her audio diaries. Mother was the only therapist in Rapture; she saw many people, and before long, made them blindly follow her. Andrew Ryan became suspicious and arrested her to Persephone. One of her patients, Grace Holloway, took me in and raised me like her own. Dionysus Park was mother's home, but with her gone she entrusted it to a man named Stanley Pole. He turned out to be a spy, leeching facts to lead against Lambs demise. He spent all of mother money on mad parties, and let mothers followers become animals. I found out and confronted him. I told him I would tell my mother what he did. He panicked. He sold me to the little sister's orphanage. I was turned into a little sister against my will. Gilbert Alexander took me into his care and bonded me to father. We were the first successful pair bonded couple to ever exist. We traversed the halls of Rapture until the year of 1958; mother escaped from prison and from what I heard Stanley Pole had flooded Dionysus Park and killed most of mother's followers. That same year I went out gathering with father, mother had apparently been tracking us and I ran ahead of father thinking it was safe, but I was wrong. Mother had found us and was with a gang of splicers. Father came to my rescue and killed all but one splicer who had thrown a hypnotize plasmid at him. Mother utilized this and made commit suicide in front of me. Mother took me away and removed my mental conditioning but she could not kill the slug in the lining of my stomach without killing me. In the span of 10 years I thought of a way to revive my father utilizing the vita chambers. He went through Rapture to find me with the help of Tenenbaum and Sin Clare. When he finally got to me mother stopped my heart long enough to sever our bond and almost kill father. When we finally escaped mother put me to sleep and repair our bond. We arrived here and she dumped us off here." She finished.

Well done. I have to say that was the closest thing to a summary of what just happened a couple days ago. Jack stood up from his seat (when did he sit down?).

"You sure talk a lot" he said and held out a hand to Eleanor she brought up her own, took hold of his and promptly shook it.

He turned to me and held out his hand. I took hold of his hand careful to do it _very_ gently. You would be surprised at how easy it is to break human bones. Or a fork. I've actually found one and bent it to see the comparison both eerily easy. I shook his hand, which wasn't really shaking it, just sorta his hand grasped around 3 fingers then shaking that. He nodded and I nodded and he returned to the teenage girls.

Who where all staring at me.

Umm did I do something wrong? The one with the platinum hair suddenly stood up. She walked over to me and stood about 4 feet away.

"C-can I hug you?"


	5. Friends of nodding

**Do you know how hard it is to write a story listening to the portal 2 sound track?**

"C-can I hug you?" The girl with the platinum blonde hair asked. She had a determined look on her face along with a blush. Sure why not? I nodded and gave a curt grunt. I knelt on one knee (which is about her height) and put my arms around her.

"He's nicer than other Daddies!" I heard one of the little ones whisper. I was careful to do this _very_ gently. I cannot tell you how many splicers that I killed with bear hugging. Okay actually four but….

I let go and stood back up. She backed up one step then turned around and fled up some stairs I hadn't….noticed before? I turned to the rest of the group and shrugged. I really don't know what just happened. The one with the curly hair, Marsha, was it? She stood up as well and walked towards the staircase. She looked back once then went up the stairs. This is very confusing. Loved then hated?

The last two conscious teenage girls started whispering to each other, Bailey and Ivy. They along with Jack and Eleanor also seemed confused at the current events. The room was suddenly filled with an awkward silence. A very long awkward silence. I looked around waiting for someone else to speak, but sadly they remained silent.

"I'm ready for dream-time Mr.B" I heard one of the numerous little girls say.

"Oh ah excuse me but I can help." The one with frizzy red hair said. Ivy, I believe. "I'll help put the girls to sleep. We have quite a few extra beds." She stated. Jack tensed up at this, but the emotion quickly faded away as soon as it came.

"You and Bailey can do that but first I need a word with Eleanor and her father." Jack said. The two girls nodded and made their way to the hoard of little girls falling asleep in his living room. They gathered up the ones who had fallen asleep and told the others to follow them upstairs. As soon as the last of the mob of little girls had disappeared up the stairs, Jack sat down in a red, velvet, wingback chair and sighed.

"It shouldn't be long before Tenenbaum arrives. In that time I want to put a few questions to you." He said. I hadn't realized it but he looks very young, maybe early twenties. How long ago was it when he first went through Rapture? 10 years? I motioned with my hands writing on paper.

"Oh yeah, here" He got up and opened a drawer in the telephone stand. He handed me a pad of paper and a pen reinforced with metal. I took it and looked at him with what I hope was a questioning glance.

"I was turned into a big daddy in my travels; it's also a side effect of all those plasmids, but I always broke pens and pencils without meaning to. I made that thing with scrap metal and a ballpoint pen. Actually quite proud of it if I do say so myself." He replied. He sat back down.

"Okay first of all what's your name tin daddy?" he asked sitting back down. I looked to Eleanor who had sat down on the couch. I looked down then scribbled out _Delta_. I held it up then pointed to the mark on my gloves.

"That your real name?" he asked in a questioning tone. I shrugged. That Stanley person said I discovered Rapture in a diving bell. Pffft like I'd trust anything he says…I nodded.

"Well okay then. How are you able to understand me?" he asked "I thought big daddy's were mindless creatures who would attack at any moment's notice." I turned to Eleanor. I don't really know how to answer that question. She nodded and started to explain.

"While I was held captive by my mother, I had only thoughts of finding father and getting him to help me. When I finally found him with the help of little sisters, I contacted and we worked for a long time to find out a way to free father from his physiological conditioning. When we finally found the answer, I took his DNA and fiddled with the vita-chambers. By the way did you know that any bloodline member of your family, when brought to death by trauma, will revive in the nearest vita-chamber? Quite handy… Oh yes umm we calibrated the systems to accept fathers DNA so now the only people who can use them are Father and you." She finished. Jack nodded and furrowed his brow.

"Question number two, what are you?" He asked. HA one I can answer! I started writing furiously,

_I am the first successful alpha-series. The alpha-series are built to use plasmids. We are chemically bonded to a little sister, in my case Eleanor. And when the little sister is hurt our bodies make an extra dose of pheromones that enrages us. If our little sister dies our bodies lapse into a coma, or in most cases produces uncontrollable amounts of rage that drives us insane. The reason why you never saw any was because we were sent to patrol the more luxurious parts of Rapture._

I finished extremely proud of my writing after looking it over. He read the note and after a few minutes nodded. I let my hands fall to my sides. Just then bells rang out through the house and made me flinch. My hands instinctively got ready for battle as I equipped my drill. I turned towards the doorway and took a battle stance.

Only to see the frail face of Tenenbaum looking at me with a stern expression. She held a briefcase in one hand. On her left side was a tall black man in a blue button down shirt with black trousers. His eyes were wide and framed with glasses. He had scars on the sides of his neck and he had a heavily scared face. You could see the veins near his eyes which were sunken in. Realizing they held no threat I hung the drill back on my suit. I gave a loud moan. Tenenbaum cleared her throat.

"Ahem, vay I come in?" She asked in a thick German accent. The man still looked wide eyed. He was staring at me. Okay not creepy at all. I hadn't realized it before but he had a thin pink scar across his neck. Jack nodded and he stood up.

"Vhat happened to your door?" she asked as she made her way to the coffee table behind me. "Hello, Her Delta how are you feeling?" She asked as she sat her briefcase on the table and took some things out. I nodded and I turned towards her. She took out a couple vials and bottles filled with mysterious liquids, several different sizes of syringes, money, first aid kits, papers,the whole nine yards.

"This big brute smashed through my door." Jack said. Obviously startling the still-shocked man. I nudged Tenenbaum gently. She looked up.

"Yes her Delta vhat is it?" She asked looking into my porthole. I pointed towards the man still standing in the doorway.

"Oh him. Her Porter!" She called. "These are friendly people no need to be on guard." The man nodded and stepped into the house. His cowardice air had gone only to be replaced with one filled with confidence. Jack walked up to him and introduced himself. They shook hands. He turned towards me. He extended hand. I did so as well and shook it making sure I did it gently. He held up a note pad with _Charles M. Porter_ Scribbled out in cursive. I held up the earlier note _Delta._ I nodded and he nodded. Eleanor got up and walked over to him, introduced herself, and sat down again. Tenenbaum took out some papers and looked over them once before she handed them to Jack. He leafed through them twice.

"So four left this time eh?" He said as he gave the papers back.

"I am afraid so" Tenenbaum stated as she grabbed the papers and set them down. "I have the necessary equiptment and medicine for the little ones and her Delta."

"Good" Jack said as he went into the kitchen. Porter sat down on the couch next to Eleanor. I started looking for a place to sit. I walked to a clear spot in the room and fell to my knees which gave a loud band and I heard cracking noises. Well I might have broken Jack's floor as well. I leaned back and brought each leg out from under me. It was quite comfortable actually. I stayed there for a while, enjoying not standing all the time. Tenenbaum was still arranging her potion, porter was still silent, Eleanor was nodding off I could see. She yawned. How could she not be tired? I got up and walked over to her. I put one hand under her legs and one hand to support her neck. I lifted her up and walked to the kitchen were Jack was making some sort of drink. He looked at me. I looked back.

"um what are you doing Delta?" I pointed to the sleeping Eleanor in my arms.

"oh um" he pushed past me and went down the hallway the little ones ran down not too long ago. He turned to a door and opened it. I ducked my head to get inside and I put Eleanor on the bed. The room was actually quite nice. The room had no windows, a big bed, two bedside tables, a fan, and a dresser. I set her down on one side of the bed and went around to the other and threw back the sheets and laid the pillow down. I walked over again and picked her up and laid her down on the bed. I put the comforter and sheets over her. I walked towards the door and ducked once again to get out. Jack started chuckling and I looked at him.

"It's just that I never knew you were a freaking teddy bear on the inside big guy!" He nudged me with his elbow

"Come on big guy lets go serve drinks." I nodded and I followed him into the kitchen. "Hold out your arms." I did. He put a tray of drinks on them. Teddy bear the bartender? I don't know. Jack walked past me and I followed into the living room.

"Alright, who wants beer?" He said to the two people in the living room. Tenenbaum waved her hand and I stepped closer she took one and set it down on the table.

"Dankie" she said as she continued setting up her witch craft. I looked over to the man on the couch. I handed one to him. He nodded, I nodded. Jack took the second to last drink.

"Three cheers to surviving" Jack said as he raised the bottle. Porter raised hid glass and so did Tenenbaum. I set the tray down and took the drink. I raised it as well.

"To surviving" Jack said.

"To surviving" Tenenbaum repeated.

Porter nodded.

I gave a curt grunt.

Jack took a swig then sat down in hid chair, Tenenbaum set the glass down on a cork coaster, and Porter drank some and set it down. I looked at the bottle then gave it to Jack. I have Booze Hound and I drank when I needed to, but I was never a fan of drinking. Jack looked surprised.

"You don't drink big fella?"He said in a questioning tone. I nodded. It tastes like poison, why would anyone like to drink poison? Plus it's not sweet. I happen to like sweet things. What. Can't a guy like me like sweet things? Jeez.

"Her Delta come here dis will help you." I turned towards her. She was extracting some blue stuff from a bottle into a syringe. "Please kneel I cannot reach your IV port." She asked.

I had a little bit of a flashback there. _Kneel please_ I hate that god forsaken woman. I did so and she stuck the needle into the IV port a haze covered my eyes as soon as she got it out. Everything was blurry. I could hear but everything was coming in and out of recognition. Suddenly all I saw was the floor.

"_Steady…..don't fall…..Jack…Porter as well…Extra room….Get out of…..enraged….."_

And suddenly I was back in the big black pit.

What's on tonight, then?


	6. Human Teddy Bear

**Sorry about the wait guys**

**Without further ado here's the sixth chapter!**

The black void tumbled on endlessly, from what I could see. It almost felt like I was in water but there was nothing under me.

It's like I'm falling.

Eternally falling with no hope of ground.

What did Tenenbaum do? Should I still trust her? Who _can_ I trust?

Questions swirled around my head with no hope of stopping. I began to feel a mob of emotions bursting from my head.

I felt overwhelming sadness. Sorrow for a city I once loved, but joy that it had crumbled to the ground. I felt like I was missing something, that I had left something behind but at the same time I was glad it was gone. I felt boastful that I survived, but shame, shame that I could not save the people subsumed to temptation. Happiness and sorrow, giddiness and humility.

But there was an overwhelming sense of

Rage.

I felt angry that they had the choice to walk away from that horrid city but didn't, that they fell to temptation, that to rise in their own means by the killing of another, and most of all,

They tried to kill my loved ones.

I felt a burning in my core, the very fiber of my being.

But most of all I felt hunger.

Hunger for their blood to be spilled on the pavement, to see the life drain away from their worthless eyes, to hear their screams of pain as I rip the bones out of their body. They are going to pay, and it will not be a painless death.

The endless black void filled with red. Like ink spilling into water uncurling like smoke.

And then I remembered.

This feeling was not new. It was the same one I felt in the tunnels running with Eleanor.

Did Lamb really fix the bond? If so why is it still taking affect?

I can't think about that right now. If I don't resist the broken bond then I'm no better than the splicers.

This will not consume me! I will not let me swallow me up! I fought back, and it was hard. I let out a mighty groan as fought the imaginary force. I have people I care about, if I fall into this mess I won't ever get out! The red faded away slowly. I cannot give up! I _must_ succeed! Eleanor… Eleanor is waiting for me!

My eyes shot open as I sat up and clutched my heart. I was breathing heavily. I looked at my surroundings. I was in a cellar like place. A single light bulb on a string hung from the ceiling. Illuminating only a little. I looked at my gloved hands and at my booted feet. They were still rusted and covered with dried blood and scratches. I rolled over onto my stomach and pushed myself up.

_Bonk._

Damnit! The ceiling was lower than I thought it was! I ducked and held my head trying to stop the ringing. I scanned the room once more with difficultly. There were stairs behind me and a trapdoor at the top. I walked over to the stairs and climbed them. I pushed on the door but it wouldn't budge. I let out a groan of irritation. I pushed on the trapdoor once more and it slightly moved. With a grunt of annoyance I reared back my fist and with most of the strength I could muster punched right through the annoying door. I grabbed hold of the outside and pulled the door in. Splinters and pieces of wood broke apart in my hand. I looked up through the new hole and saw a giant white ball hanging in the dark blue sky. It looked strange. How the hell did someone get a giant ball in the sky? And the sun! How is it just suspended up there? I made the new hole bigger and ripped apart the wood. I climbed out of the makeshift cellar. And then I saw the ground.

It was _covered_ in green stuff! In Rapture they had a place called arcadia. For some reason they never let me go there. I heard stories from Eleanor about it. She said there was hairy things on the ground that where green. Maybe this is what she was talking about! I put my boot on the…umm green stuff. It was soft! Well you know I can't physically feel it but my boot just sunk right in! Did I break it? Can it be broken? Ugh the surface is weird. But compared to rapture this place is heaven.

I was staring at the back of Jack's house. Now why in the hell did they put me out here? Okay okay think what happened last. Tenenbaum drugged me, fought with an imaginary force , woke up in a cellar. Wow I feel so loved. I started to trudge across the field, I left big dents in the green stuff as I walked. When I finally reached the back door I knocked firmly 2 times. Nobody answered. I saw no lights on in the house. Maybe its best if I let them sleep? I sat down and leaned against the wall for support. I thought back, when have I ever sleep on my own accord? Unless it was forced or I fainted I have never actually slept! Well let's give it a whirl. I shut my eyes and let the ground and the wall take all of my weight. The tanks on my back no longer pulled down on my shoulders. I started to drift off, not like being swallowed but being embraced my hands fell to my sides and I tilted my head forward. And for the first time I could remember

I

Fell

Asleep.

**Switching Povs to Jack(*snicker* povs… sounds funny)**

I opened my eyes to see my window pouring in white sunlight. I sat up in my bed and gave a deep groan. Everyday my voice sounds different. I swung my feet over the side of the bed. My bare feet touched the soft carpet. I stood up and walked across the room to my bathroom. Once there I preformed my daily ritual. Use the toilet, brush my teeth comb my hair. I grabbed my robe of the chair in my room. I slipped it on as I headed upstairs to wake the girls. It's still summer but school starts in a few weeks. I opened the door to Marias room first. She's always the toughest to get up.

"time to get u-" the sheets were thrown back and Maria was nowhere to be found. It didn't look like she was forced out.

"Maria?" I called. No answer. I ran out of the room and into ivy's.

"Ivy-"same thing too.

I ran into all other rooms as well. _Alex, Bailey, Marsha, and all the other girls have disappeared! Where are they?_

I ran down stairs and turned for the phone. _Wait I forgot to check Eleanor's room!_

I checked and with a sinking heart found that she'd gone too. _Now Delta's gonna kill me! Wait Delta!_

I ran through the back door, and to the cellar where we put him after Tenenbaum gave him the ADAM sickness antidote. What I saw made me jump out of my skin. The trapdoor to the cellar was completely destroyed. _I knew I shouldn't have trusted him i-_

I turned around saw the missing girls asleep in a heap on top of a sleeping Delta. Relief washed over me until I saw the neighbors daughters as well piled in with the sleeping behemoth. I wasn't until then though when I started breathing through my nose. Even from this distance you could smell the big daddy pheromones that were coming from this guy! It smelled like sweat and honey all mixed together in a terrible combination. I know I still vaguely smell like that because the stuff was made to linger. But original big daddies like him have it worked into their system to genetically make the stuff, but man his systems are on overload! I coughed and covered my nose with my hand. What is up with this guy! I know the ADAM sickness cure sometimes have side effects but God almighty he _reeks_! I stumbled across the yard to the back door. I barely made it back through the back door without vomiting! I got the phone and dialed the hotel Tenenbaum and porter where staying at. Once they put me through I explained all that had seen. She replied

"Verdammt! This is bad child! In Ordnung wake him up without waking the girls. If they do wake they might be feral und aggressive. Achten child! Und keep me online!"

"okay" I set the phone down. I grabbed a naptkin from the kitchen and stepped back outside. I grabbed a twig off the ground and looked for any part of delta that isn't covered in girls. I held the handkerchief to my nose to lessen the smell. Wait aren't the pheromones attracting the older girls? Wasn't it only supposed to be only prepubescent girls? No matter I'll ask Tenenbaum once I get this over with. I poked his visor twice which was glowing a dull yellow. Nothing happened. I poked at it again and he stirred the oval glass glowed more vibrantly and turned from yellow to green. Then I guess he realized what had happened the potal turned white and he jolted. I stepped back and he turned his head towards me. He visor turned a purple color as if to question what happened. I shrugged.

"have no idea but you stink. I'll be right back just don't move." I said into the hankie. I ran inside and picked up the phone.

"okay he's awake, what now?" I said into the telephone. No answer came from the other line. "Hello? Are you still there?" no answer. Jesus Christ! Of all times now she doesn't pick up? I heard a knock behind me and I turned around to see Tenenbaum along with porter carrying her stuff.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"This way" I answered back. I turned towards the back door.

"Wait child take this it will be easier to breathe." She tossed me a gas mask. She actually brought these? Isn't that a little to dramatic? I quickly put it on and headed outside. When out I realized porter along with Tenenbaum had their masks on.

"I brought diese because once her delta awakes das pheromones will become stronger." She said.

"How do you know all this?" I asked.

"When I was back in rapture developing the cure without the thinker I got a rough imitation of what I have now. I tried it out on a big daddy hoping it would work. I didn't. All it did would knock out the daddy und increase the pheromones it gave off. It attracted all of the little ones und if you tried to move them they would retaliate. When the daddy awoke the pheromones got too strong und attracted all sorts of trouble. The same thing happened to her Porter when I gave it to him but not quite as strong as this. This ADAM sickness cure will still work though." She explained. "achten not to touch and leave ihnen alone for now."

I nodded

"But wait what about him?" I looked at Delta who was trying to stay still.

" Usually it takes around 15 minutes to wear off but sense for some reason her Delta you will have to wait a little longer." She answered.

He nodded.

"In the mean time I will get to working why this happened." She went inside and porter followed. I went inside and grabbed a chair and brought it outside. I put it on the ground and straddled it.

"Wouldn't want to leave you alone. I probably need to be here when they wake up." I said. "Plus my daughters are in there too. And when _they_ wake up they'll probably be scarred shitless!"

**I worked for a very long time on this chapter for no apparent reason**


	7. They've found us! (sort of)

**I'm not deaaaaad YAAAAAY!**

If I could frown, I would have. I shifted my arm a little, only to have one of the numerous girls latch on to the appendage. I wanted to move. To feel my joints rejoice in the fresh taste of exercise, but no, I just have to give off a stench (That I can't even SMELL, might I add) that attracts little girls. Wonderful! I wanted to speak up, to ask Jack, (who had fallen asleep, somehow) but to no avail. I don't have working lips, so that's probably gonna be really hard.

"Aha!" I heard a distinct German voice exclaim. Tenenbaum ran out of the house carrying what looked like a white handkerchief. She got close and waved it around a couple times. Nothing happened at first, but, the weight started to shift in the direction of the handkerchief.

Tenenbaum suddenly took off like a bullet. She looked like she was running for her life. The weight all but disappeared in a matter of seconds. The swarm of little girls were running after Tenenbaum, But something seemed off. Were they? They couldn't. They're sleepwalking!? How is that even possible?

You know what? I'm not even gonna be surprised anymore.

I made a move to stand up, but my arm was still heavy. I swiveled my head to see Eleanor, latched on to my arm as if for dear life. She, though, was clearly awake.

"Can you stay here for a while? I, um, I just want to stay here." She asked in a small voice. So there we sat. My daughter and I. I remembered how I longed to be with her. To just be near. I knew that the chemical bond had something to do with it, but I didn't care. If anybody, ANYBODY, takes her away from me again, I swear, their slow painful demise will be only a fraction of the pain and suffering I will cause.

"Hilfe! Hilfe! jemand helfen!" Panicked German suddenly pierced the air. I gently nudged Eleanor. She stood first and helped me up by tugging on my arm. At last! MOVEMENT!

German-sounding screams erupted from across the yard. I turned to run be a small hand on my chest plate stopped me.

"You're too slow, Father, let me." She said. And with an explosion of dark smoke and what looked like ashes, she was gone. I saw the warps in the air as she appeared a couple meters ahead of Tenenbaum. As she ran past, Eleanor grabbed the handkerchief from her hand and set off. Now Eleanor, much more agile and fast, left the girls in the dust. They still followed though, just at a distance. Jack (who had gone inside to eat something) just now emerged from the house with a blue rag. To which he joined Eleanor in the chase. He stayed in sync for awhile then took off in a totally different direction. To my surprise all of the girls who I didn't recognize followed him. When he disappeared beyond the hill, Eleanor threw the Handkerchief in the air. She then teleported to the roof of jack house in a plume of black smoke; using telekinesis she kept the handkerchief in the air and let the hoard of ex-little sisters clamber to get the floating white sheet.

Tenenbaum, who was still gasping for air, regained her composure.

"Let it fall!" she yelled with a cracking voice. Eleanor released the hankie from her invisible hold. The handkerchief fell like a butterfly with clipped wings. In a matter of seconds, the tiny square of white fabric was ripped to shreds. The girls suddenly snapped out of whatever trance they were in. They looked around wildly. Porter, who had at one point stepped out and joined in watching the whole fiasco, started clapping. I snickered a bit (which sounded similar to a choking whale) and joined in. Tenenbaum let out a small laugh.

"Come little ones! Are you not hungry?" She called out to the girls. The girls, still bewildered and sleepy, simply nodded their heads. Tenenbaum slowly walked inside, but before she did, she sniffed the air around me.

"Good, it's worn off." She all but mumbled. Everyone shuffled inside except me and Eleanor. She was still on the roof. She was about to come down when her head suddenly snapped to the left (the opposite way Jack had gone)

The look of utter terror suddenly took hold of her facial features. She ran to the edge of the roof.

"Father!" she exclaimed, "Hide, Father! Bad people are coming!"*

I gave her what I hope was a questioning look.

"They're not splicers father! But they're coming! Quickly!" She yelled with urgency.

I spun around and ran for the sea of trees. I heard the noise of teleporting. No doubt she went to warn the others. I ran through the trees. Paranoia was laced through my veins. The familiar weight of my drill was gone, so my feeling of control was almost zero. I kept on feeling that beyond every turn, every corner, under every rock, was an enemy. Was a splicer. I heard someone's deranged laughter behind me. I spun and smacked the thing with a plated fist, only to demolish a tree. It broke and snapped around my fist. I pulled it out and resumed running. The trees no longer looked like brown columns of wood, but blood stained walls chipped and peeling.

I heard broken breathing. I smelt the rotting food and corpses. I felt their bones break beneath my feet.

I heard the splicers rant, "_Come back! Come back! Come back to us!"_ they seemed to whisper in my ear. Suddenly one of them swung at me with a blunt object. I swatted it away. I heard them laugh. I heard them mutter inaudible things.

"_hello?"_

"_It was MY part!"_

"_Nurse!"_

"_It's just a little pinch sleeping angel!" _I heard a little sister say lovingly to a corpse. I remember seeing it through their eyes. Ivy replacing rubble, rose petals replacing blood, everything so sickly sweet, I can't imagine being trapped in that fever dream! I heard the Rapture anthem buzz through mutilated speakers. I saw the mass murder; I saw the beautiful city plunge into darkness. I saw my beloved daughter being strangled by her own mother in front of me. I remember the feel of the bullet as it ripped apart my brain. I remember Eleanor's face fearful as she watched me commit forced suicide. I remember the nights when I would sit by her vent until time to harvest. I remember playing with her in the streets of Rapture; shocking wealthy citizens, drawing on the walls, collecting forgotten treasures and piling them by her favorite vent. And when it came time for harvesting, I would protect her no matter the costs.

One of the splicers swung at me again. I yanked it out of his iron grip and snapped it in two. I heard the sound of teleporting and turned to see a female splicer, staring at me with beady eyes. Its filthy face gave the appearance of melting skin and a crooked smile; its torn, dirty clothes looked like rags.

"Father?" it said.

Suddenly it didn't look so much like a splicer. Suddenly it looked like my daughter. Suddenly I wasn't in Rapture anymore. The wallpaper turned into bark ant the corpses turned into logs. The whispers was no more that the rustling of leaves.

I saw the path of destruction I had left. The trees arms were ripped off, the ground left the indentations of my boots. I was breathing normally. There was an uneasy silence between us. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I know father." She said in a crying voice. " It happened to me too. I was restless after you put me to bed. I was so tired, but I couldn't sleep. Something was gnawing at me from the inside. So to relive this feeling, I took a walk out in these woods. The feeling only got worse. It was like I was walking through Rapture again. The trees turned into the endless corridors we used to traverse, except, I didn't see it through the thick film of little sisterhood. I saw it as it really was. It was like my brain was recalling the memories unaltered. I remember how sweet the angel's blood used to taste. It scares me to the point of insanity. Paranoia is something that everybody, who has ever even visited Rapture, suffers. My mother said so herself."

I walked over to Eleanor, who was now full out sobbing, and wrapped my arms around her. She wept into my chest. I wish I had a voice. I wish I could tell her, 'I'm here for you'

O)O(O

**Jack POV**

O)O(O

I bolted down the asphalt with the neighbors kids at my heels. Their house was coming up in the horizon. Once there I ran around back, thanking God that the kids had left the window open. I tossed the rag through the window and dove in a bush. The kids all scrambled inside to get a taste (or whiff I'm not even sure what's on that rag). Once they were safely inside a sprinted down the street again. Our property is about a mile long, so we have our privacy. It takes a few minutes to get to the neighbors house on foot. Thankfully, some of the tonics and plasmids that I put in my system still work, but that is a blessing and a curse. So papers get singed , unplugged electronics turn on mysteriously when I'm handling them, bees will occasionally appear at random, my image seems to shimmer if I stand still for too long, you know, the whole nine yards. When I see my house comes up in view, I see two cars parked out in front that aren't mine. Instantly, I think of the worst. _Someone found out about the forged birth certificates! _Or_ Someone found us!_

We've moved 11 times since we came here. When I got to the house I nearly ripped open the screen door trying to get inside. Waiting there was a man in a suit, sitting on our couch enjoying a cup of tea. Tenenbaum looked at me in a certain way. I knew that look. It was the _play along or this person will shoot us _look. I quickly regained a calm composure. The man sat down his tea and stood up. He was a young guy, no more than twenty-two. His suit was clean and wrinkle-free. He had a moderate build. If I had to I could beat him in a fight. Scratch that, I could _definitely _beat him in a fight. He was a pretty-boy. He was like the high-school equivalent of the popular kid; with that dirty blond hair and those mischievous blue eyes. I wouldn't trust this guy with a speck of dirt.

"Oh, Hello Mr. Ryan! I was just waiting here for you. Your maid said you were on a walk." He said in a voice that suited his character. I stole a glance at Tenenbaum. I talk about this later with her.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry I wasn't expecting company." I answered. "If you're selling something, though, I would advise you to leave."

He chuckled a bit and out stretched his hand.

"No, no! Nothing of the sort. My name is Alexander Rector, but you could call me Alex if you want."

I took his hand and shook it firmly. His though squirmed under the sudden pressure. He acted like he didn't notice, but I'm sure I got my message across. _I'm one tough son-of-a-bitch don't mess with me._

"Ah yes, on with the reason why I'm here." He quickly added. "I'm here on official government business. Not with you, though, but with what might be stowing away with you."

"Go on." I commanded.

"Well, do you know what the Frozen Triangle is?" he asked.

"Not a clue." I replied.

"It's sort of like the Bermuda Triangle, but up north near Greenland." He explained. I already knew full well what it is. But I'm not gonna let him know that. I simply nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Yesterday, a small vessel came from that triangle. Nothing like that has ever happened since 1919. We tracked the vessel all the way to a port that is about a couple miles away from here, near the heart of New York City. When we went to the port, which was abandoned, it exploded and killed three government officials. After the fire went out we scoured the area for evidence. We found nothing except the remains of a strange submersible and half a map of this area. We are going around asking if anyone had seen anything strange or have strange things happen to them." He finished off.

"Sorry, but nothing strange has happened. Sorry to disappoint." I answered.

He gave a frown and handed me a card.

"Well, if you do see or hear anything strange give me a call." He stepped out the screen door. "Oh, yes. Whatever happened to your door?" He asked from behind the screen.

"A couple kids in the neighborhood thought I'd be funny if the scratched peace signs into the wood. I took it off and dropped it off at the dump. Goodbye, Alex. Hope you find what you're looking for." With that I turned back and had a conversation about strangers with my 'maid'. He simply left in the smaller car with the black van trailing behind him.

**Merry whatever doesn't offend you!**

**This is a present for the Holidays! **

**Eleanor has the ability to sense if people have bad intent towards her or Delta due to all the Adam pumping through her veins. She has other powers too. Maybe I'll incorporate them…**

**ALRIGHT!**


End file.
